chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jace Petrelli
Jace Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the fourth child and second son of Shanti and Gabriel Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Leptokinesis, Hydroportation, Healing Touch, Thought Projection and Mental Precognition. Appearance J ace will have black hair, which will curl while he is young, and dark brown eyes. He will be medium build, but his height will be his most striking feature. Throughout his life he will be tall for his age, and he will even be 6'5 when he is fully grown. He will also be muscular as an adult, taking great pride in working out. He will tend to dress in jeans and simple shirts. Abilities Jace's first ability will be Leptokinesis. He will be able to use this ability to do a variety of things. It will allow him to rearrange molecules, changing their structure and properties and the shapes of the objects they form. He could also change the molecular structures of his own body and the bodies of other people, therefore changing appearance and form. Additionally, the ability could be used to make himself intangible, by allowing his molecules to pass through matter, and it could be used to dematerialize and rematerialize himself in a method similar to teleporting. Also, the ability could be used to increase his speed. Potentially the ability could be used to break-down the molecules structure of matter, therefore disintegrating objects. Additionally, it could be used to cause explosions and to freeze molecules by altering the speed of their movements, similarly to the ability of molecular immobilisation and combustion. His second ability will be Hydroportation. He will be able to teleport himself via the medium of water. When he enters any body of water, he will be able to transform into water, vanish and reappear elsewhere. He will also be able to teleport other people in this way, as long as he can see them, and will not need contact to do so. However, he will not be able to teleport any objects apart from clothes and other small things on someone's person at the time. He also won't be able to time travel. His third ability will be Healing Touch. Using this ability, Jace will be capable of healing any living thing with a touch. The touch won't have to be directly on the injury, or even skin contact, as contact through clothing will work. The ability could also heal memory erasure by healing the scars formed on the brain, and it could revive if the death was recent and the body is in a good enough condition. When this ability is used, a yellow glowing light will surround his hands, fading once the healing is done. His fourth ability will be Thought Projection. It could be used to communicate telepathically and show others his thoughts and memories. The ability will not always require touch, but contact will usually make it easier. It will also be possible for him to project the thoughts of others, but this will be more difficult than projecting his own, and the other individual could potentially resist. The ability won't have any visible effect if Jace is touching the other person at the time, but it will sometimes show as a faint coloured light otherwise. It will always be impossible for any telepaths or mind readers to overhear a conversation held using this ability. His fifth and final ability will be Mental Precognition. Jace will be capable of hearing people's thoughts and intentions whenever they are planning future actions and decisions. For example, while fighting, he would be able to hear his opponent's next move whenever the person decides upon it. He would also be able to hear anything a precognitive has sensed and is keeping secret, but wouldn't hear any precognitions which have been shared. He will share this ability with his cousin Finley Parkman. Family & Relationships *Mother - Shanti Petrelli *Father - Gabriel Petrelli *Sisters - Rowan, Amiyah, Karyn and Kenzie Petrelli *Brother - Callum Petrelli *Aunt - Jess Parkman *Uncles - Sam Parkman, Rajan Suresh *Cousins - Alex, Kaylyn, Neal, Michaela, Seth, Shauna, Kathie, Cameron, Keagan and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Jace is a Greek name which means "healer", derived from the name Jason. It refers to his ability of healing touch. His surname means "rock". Category:Characters